1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sudsy antiseptic soap and, more particularly, to a composition for an antiseptic soap including alcohol as an active ingredient in combination with a sudsing agent to provide a long-lasting germicidal sudsing soap which cuts through grease, grime and dirt.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
The prior art is crowded with antiseptic soap products, many of which are intended for clinical and domestic use. In testing, it has been found that many antiseptic soap products on the market today do not provide an efficacy which meets the high standards of the medical and food preparation industries. While various antimicrobial agents are known to provide sufficient efficacy, they lack the grease, blood and dirt cutting action needed to remove debris and sufficiently cleanse the surface of the skin and various articles, such as medical instruments and utensils. While a sudsy iodine product exists on the market, it is not environmentally friendly and is generally not desirable for use in either a clinical environment or domestic environment.
The present invention is directed to a highly effective antiseptic soap which is ideal for use in both medical environments as well as households. The antiseptic soap composition of the present invention uses alcohol as the active ingredient in a long-lasting soap matrix. In a preferred embodiment, the composition includes: SD 40 alcohol or isopropyl alcohol in an amount of between 35% and 80% by weight of the composition; ammonium lauryl sulfate as a sudsing agent in an amount of between 5% and 30% by weight of the composition; one or more oils as a grease cutting agent and fragrance enhancer; one or more co-polymers for thickening; other thickening and spreading agents; a catalyst; and water. The composition of the present invention provides:
a long-lasting antiseptic soap to remove dirt, grease and grime from the hands and skin;
clinicians with a one-step grease, dirt and blood cleansing antimicrobial matrix;
clinicians, consumers and the environment with a germicide that does not cause collateral damage;
clinicians with a one-step product to clean and disinfect medical instruments;
consumers with a one-step product to clean and disinfect toys, eating utensils and areas where dirt, grime and harmful pathogens must be removed;
a long-lasting soap to remove dirt, grime, human and environmental debris from the hands and skin;
a one-step antimicrobial cleansing agent for human and animals which is safe and environmentally friendly;
alcohol in a long-lasting soap with desensitizing cleansing action which cleans wounds while maintaining the high standards of the medical and food preparation industries.